


Rainbow Eyes

by TheNarratress



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HyukJae's world was all black and white until the day his friends starts talking about love – he then finally starts seeing colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one shot I wrote for the EunHae Bonfire Event on AFF. The prompt was created by plainflair
> 
> Just like my other work was this one shot originally written in German and than translated into English. Usually I have a beta-reader or a translator to help me with my English but I wanted to translate this by myself. Therefore it's possible that it isn't written in the best English you could find here. Still I hope you will enjoy reading the story ^_______^

The word soulmate has a different meaning for many people. For some, it means to find that one person that they were meant to be together. Their one true love. Others, however, think that a soulmate is a very very good friend. A friend you can trust, someone who will always be there for you and who can understand you even when you don't use words.  
Some people, however, understands something completely different when they hear this word. They see a bright future. A well paid job. Then those who find their soulmate will receive the gift of seeing the world through different eyes. A world of colour.

Since agent times people weren't able to see the world in its full glory. For them the world seemed like nothing more then an old black and white movie. Only if you were lucky enough to meet your soulmate, a completely different world would open up to you. As if the first word, that is exchange with your soulmate at your first meeting, would press some kind of an invisible button, the world you knew will be transformed into a colourful wonderland.

HyukJae was one of those who had never been particularly interested in the issue of spiritual kinship. He had friends. Very good friends at that. He was sure that they would walk through fire for him. Just as he would do for them.  
He wasn't interested in love either. He knew enough couples (all of them were not soulmates) and he'd seen more then plenty soap operas on television to know that love brings nothing more than problems and concerns with it.  
The thought of being able to see colours didn't excite him either. He was satisfied with what he had. Why change something if you were happy with what you've got?

HyukJae's friends, however, thought differently on this matter. Especially the oldest of the group seemed to be totally obsessed with the idea of finding his soulmate - his one true love, as he lovingly refers to that person he hasn't even met yet.

 

~~\\\~~//~~

 

"I found him! I found my one true love!", JeongSu slobbered over that one guy he met only a few hour ago.  
With a deep sight put HyukJae his cool Strawberries & Creme Frappuccino on the thin wooden plate in front of him while closing his eyes theatrically. Slowly but surely he had enough of these stories. This was the third time this month that JeongSu, the oldest of the group, announced that he 'had found the love of his life'. Just like he did many times before but in the end it turned out that this never really was the case. Most of those guys and girls who were considered as 'the one', weren't looking for something serious while JeongSu did.

"Your 'one true love'. Really? Tell me how did it work out with your last 'one true love'? Oh! Right! He cheated on you!", HyukJae sneered while defiantly looking at the older. The other smiled gently at the incredulous fair-haired young man before he continued telling his story.

"This time he really is the one! I'm 100% sure of it", JeongSu said in a very optimistic tone of voice while grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"Not that I wouldn't believe you but why are you so sure of it, Hyung?" RyeoWook, the youngest of the bunch, asked before gleefully sipping on his iced coffee. The other two friend on the table, HeeChul and SungMin, also curiously looked up from their drinks and eagerly waited for the elder to continue.

JeongSu began to grin even wider - if that was even possible - before he pointed with his right index finger at HyukJae. HeeChul, SungMin and RyeoWook turned their attention immediately to HyukJae. The fair-haired man look at the outstretched finger with interest and waited for the other to explain his crazy claim. Luckily he knew his lovesick friend well enough to know, that he wouldn't have to wait for long to get his answer.  
"I know that he is the one, because I see that HyukJae's hair is not light brown - as it had assured us so often - but yellow", the elder proudly announced.

The group of friends remained silent as they still tired to figure out what his words were supposed to mean. HyukJae on the other hand immediately began to complain loudly about the other's statement. He knew very well that he didn't have yellow hair! The hairdresser had assured him, that the colour was a light brown after they had found out that something between washing and cutting had gone completely wrong.  
JeongSu simply shook his head happily and asked the blond to speak more quietly, as his loud complaint calls have already drawn the attention of some of the other guests of the coffee shop where they were currently at.

SungMin was the first one of the group, who recognized the importance of the elders previous words. Startled, he opened his mouth and immediately closed it again just to open it once again a few seconds later. Finally he managed to utter the words that he wanted to say.  
"You mean... You really have...? Oh my God!", he joyfully cried out and began to hug the elder happily. HeeChul was the next person who realized what JeongSu was talking about and began to congratulate him with a wide grin on his face. Only RyeoWook and HyukJae seemed to not quite understand what the true meaning of this conversation was. While HyukJae was still upset about his friends statement about his hair, RyeoWook began to correct his oldest friend and told everyone who wanted to hear it, that HyukJae's hair colour was called blonde and not yellow.

"Who cares about the name of that colour, Wook. Our friend here can see colours. You do know what that means, don't you? Our brother here has found his soulmate!", HeeChul said with a slight mocking tone in his voice.  
RyeoWook seemed now to comprehend what was going on. His mouth formed a silent 'oh' while his eyes rested on his oldest brother, who was happily sipping on his iced Americano now.

"My hair is not yellow or blond! I was assured that..."  
HyukJae stopped speaking in the middle of the sentence as suddenly his eyes started to behave extremely... weird. Next to the usual greys he realized something foreign in his field of vision. It was weak but yet he recognized a distinct difference to what he has gotten so used to over his 20 years of life. Irritated began the fair-haired to blink rapidly in hope that the weird thing that he saw would disappear, but the opposite was rather the case. The foreign thing quickly gained the upper hand so that soon the familiar grey tones were nowhere to be seen anymore.

With scared wide eyes took HyukJae a look around. Even after a while the familiar grey tones didn't reappeared in front of his eyes. Hastily, he rubbed his eyes as if he hoped to gain his old sight back again through that but when he opened his eyes the world around him was still... strange.

The friends of the fair-haired man didn't miss his sudden weird behaviour. With concern the watched as he repeatedly rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly. Several times they tried to ask him if he was OK, but they weren't able to get an answer from him.  
Only after a while HyukJae began to calm down. It was then when he realized what exactly he saw in front of his eyes. Colours. His soulmate... he or she had to be somewhere nearby.

"That can't be...", he muttered to himself and looked up into the worried faces of his friends.  
"What can't be?", SungMin asked worriedly and inclined his head in confusion. HyukJae wanted to answer the slightly older young man, but paused when he noticed that his sight was starting to change again.

Unlike before, the colours began to weaken and soon the so familiar greys began to appear again. Before long, there was no hint of colour visible anymore. HyukJae had only seen the colours for good five minutes, and yet his usual view seemed somehow... cold. As if he'd already missed the colours he was living without all his life.

Confused looked HyukJae up to his friends. He let his gaze wander over each one of them until he met JeongSu's eyes. As soon as their eyes met, seemed his good friend to know what just had happened. A soft smile appeared on his face while he was proudly putting his left arm around the younger man and happily announced the news to the others.

"It seems to me, as if HyukJae will soon meet his soulmate too. You did see colours just now, didn't you? Do you think that your soulmate is close by? What am I talking about? He or she must be near by when you can see colours", JeongSu spoke without interruption until he noticed the somewhat puzzled facial expression of the fair-haired man next to him.  
Everyone kept silent and stared expectantly at the second youngest of the group. Finally shook HyukJae his head and looked up at his friends.

"It's... gone", he said in a low tone while looking directly at JeongSu.  
"The person... my soulmate... I think he or she is no longer in the area"  
JeongSu looked with a puzzled expression at his blond friend. The truth slowly began to dawn on him. HyukJae appeared to have been rejected by his soulmate.

 

~~\\\~~//~~

 

A few years ago had HyukJae read articles about cases like his. Back then he thought of it as some kind of joke. Who in their right mind would reject his or her soulmate? He never met anyone who had actually rejected his soulmate either.  
Although HyukJae had never given much thought about how he would react if he met his soulmate, he had not expected that he would be one of the few people that were chosen to be left behind. On the outside he acted as if this whole situation wasn't bothering him much. On the inside, however, he felt terrible. It hurt him to know that there is someone out there who probably had eyed him briefly and finally decided to now want to get to know him.

Never had he felt so happy when he realized that only a few days later the new semester at his college would begin. The start of the semester would mean that he could busy himself with his studies. Soon he had become so busy with his studies and his additional college clubs, that he almost forgot the incident at the coffee shop. Almost...

It was in the second week after the beginning of the semester when it happened again.  
The last lecture in this Tuesday morning had just ended. HyukJae had stayed a few minutes longer to discuss one or two of his questions with the professor and therefore left the study hall a bit latter then the others to get to the cafeteria. Hastily he went towards the building in which the cafeteria was located at, knowing that his four friends would be waiting there for him.

Halfway to the cafeteria he noticed the change. Once again, a slight hint of colour was mixed into the usual grey landscape. Unlike the last time the colour was not getting stronger.  
Carefully took HyukJae a step forward. Instantly he notice that the slight hint of colour was gone. Confused he stopped dead in his tracks and tore his fair hair shortly. Did the other person run away from him again? He had to look into it. He needed to know why his so called soulmate didn't want to meet him. He immediately took a step backwards and to his utter surprise he saw it again. The slight hint of colour.

HyukJae turned his head and saw at once that the colour was getting slightly stronger on his right hand side. For a moment HyukJae hesitated but then he decided to follow the 'trail' which would lead him to his soulmate. With each step the world around him became more colourful and soon he found himself in a world that was familiar, yet absolutely foreign to him.

The 'trail' led him to a small restaurant not far away from the campus. Although he knew the area he was in pretty well, he couldn't remember ever seeing this restaurant before. This was probably due to its modest exterior. Even the sign with it's name on it didn't stand out that much.

As he was looking through a large glass pane HyukJae realized that not many guests were currently eating in this restaurant. Most of these guests seemed to be a bit older too. HyukJae couldn't see all the guests while still standing outside on the street but while he let his gaze wander over the interior of the restaurant his eyes got stuck on one person.  
The heart of the blonde made a little jump as he realized that he could see this person clearer than anyone else in this restaurant. Was this a sign that this person was his soulmate?

Curious looked HyukJae at the person. It was a man. Unfortunately he couldn't see his face from where he was standing at, as the man's back was facing the glass pane. Determined to not give up that easily he craned his neck and tried to get a better look at the man while standing in different angles to the restaurant. Sadly everything seemed in vain. He knew if he didn't step into the restaurant he probably would never get a good look at his soulmate.

Spontaneously he walked toward the door of the restaurant. A quiet sounding bell told the serving waiter that a new guest had arrived. Politely bowed the waiter and showed HyukJae a table which was luckily located near his soulmate's table. Now that he was in the restaurant, there was no longer any doubt about it. A quick glance at the man had been enough to let him know that this man was his soul mate.  
With a loud beating heart he walked past the man and sat down at the table he was assigned to. The waiter handed him a menu card and started telling him which specials they had that day. With a light nod he let the waiter know that he had understood what he was telling him, even through he hadn't been listening to a single word the other had said. HyukJae was more than happy when he noticed that the waiter left his table to give him some time to decide what he wanted to eat.

From his table he had a clear view on the table of his soulmate. The man looked about his age. Although... large dark sunglasses made it difficult for him to tell whether he was in fact the same age or even older. HyukJae wondered why the man was wearing sunglasses in the restaurant through. Sure it was bright outside, but the restaurant itself was a bit dark. Too dark to wear sunglasses in his opinion.  
Dark, slightly longer curls hung in his face. The man seemed well styled and although the sunglasses appeared to be a bit of a weird choice to wear in a restaurant, it gave the man an absolutely fresh look.

'Am I too uncool for a guy like him?', thought HyukJae while he examined his soulmate's fashion. Briefly he eyed his cloth. There sure was nothing to complain about his cloth either. His wardrobe was fine. It was not that stylish but that's OK for him. He liked his look. He even found that their fashion style was slightly similar. So... why has he been rejected by the other? And why was he not reacting when he, his soulmate, was sitting only a few meter away? Could it be that the other didn't notice the colours because of the sunglasses? He had to know the truth.

HyukJae put the unused card on the table and walked straight to his soulmate. The other didn't react when HyukJae got closer and closer even through the colours kept getting stronger.  
Calmly continued the dark haired young man to eat his cold serving of Bibimbap. Only when HyukJae was standing right in front of him, raised the other his head slowly and acknowledged the presence of the blond. When he realized that HyukJae wasn't saying anything he cocked his head slightly.

"Can I help you?", the stranger asked in hopes to coax HyukJae to tell him why he was standing right in front of him. The blond noticed a slight southern accent as the other spoke, which made him assume that his soulmate didn't grow up in Seoul.  
The simple sound of the stranger's voice had made HyukJae's heart beat faster. This really has to be his soulmate. But... how should he react now? Should he ask to the other directly why he rejected him a few days ago?

"I... I wanted to ask if you would mind eating with me. I don't like to eat alone and as you were sitting here alone too...", HyukJae began somewhat uncertain, but fell silent again as soon as he saw a gentle smile on the face of the other. He really wanted to ask DongHae about his rejection a few days ago but something stopped him from doing so.  
"I like company while eating. I don't like to eat alone either. Please take a seat", the stranger said. Instantly followed the blonde the request of the stranger and sat down in the chair opposite of him. Why was the other so nice to him right now, when he rejected him just a few days ago? Did he change his mind about him?

"I'm Lee HyukJae. Pleased to meet you", the blond-haired said and put forth his hand to great the other. HyukJae was forced to take his hand back as he noticed that the other completely ignored his gesture. Instead of shaking hands the other took a quick bow to greet the blond and introduced himself as Lee DongHae.

"You are not from around here, am I right?", HyukJae asked, remembering the slight accent he had heard earlier.  
DongHae smiled brightly and said that he had moved from Mokpo to Seoul a few days ago. As his soulmate spoke, he slightly tapped her spoon back and forth. Suddenly he hit the cold metal bowl with the spoon. The short noise startled the young man so much, that he let the metal object fall down on the table.

The dark-haired lightly bit his lips and immediately apologized for his mishap. HyukJae watched the hand of his soulmate groped hastily over the smooth surface of the table until he eventually got hold of the slightly warm metal spoon. While his soulmate was looking for his spoon HyukJae began to realize why his soulmate didn't respond when they were near each other for the first time. He also knew why DongHae didn't react to the clear signs, that he is sitting in front of his soulmate at this moment. DongHae couldn't see. He was blind.

Cheerfully continued DongHae to tell the other stories about his home town and why he decided to study in Seoul. Every once in a while he ate another spoon full of his Bibimbap so that soon the bowl was completely empty.  
HyukJae, however, was barely able to listened to his soulmates happy stories. A single question was buzzing in his head, but he didn't have the courage to ask it. He really wanted to know why DongHae was blind. As far as he knew do only those people lose their eyesight, who have lost their soulmates. How come that DongHae couldn't see?

Only when it suddenly became quiet, he started paying attention to the young man in front of him again. With slightly raised eyebrows waited DongHae for a response of the other. Hastily apologized HyukJae himself for being so absent minded and wanted to ask the dark-haired to repeated his question again, but the others beat him to it.

"I seem to have... disconcerted you a bit. If you prefer to sit somewhere else... "  
"No! That's not it. I mean... yes, it did... but may I ask why you... "  
"are blind?"; DongHae finished HyukJae's sentence for him when he noticed how hard it was for the other to even ask this question.

HyukJae nodded eagerly until he noticed that the dark haired man can't see him nodding and therefore answered him with a somewhat weak 'Yes'. A sad smile appeared on DongHae's face before he started to tell HyukJae – a stranger - his story.

"I was 15 years old when I was hit by a car. The driver had been drinking... a lot. When I woke up in the hospital I wasn't able to see anything anymore. They tried to get my eyesight back but they weren't able to make that miracle happen. At first it was... difficult. School was especially hard but over the years I got used to it", DongHae said and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I...", HyukJae began, but paused when he saw how DongHae hastily shook his head with a bit brighter smile on his face.  
"Please don't be. Unfortunately I have to go now, otherwise I'll miss my next lecture", DongHae said, put his spoon into the bowl and stood up. Carefully, he reached for a bag on the ground beside him, hung it over his shoulder and started to look for a long white cane, that was leaning against the table. HyukJae took the blindman's stick and handed it to the young man. DongHae gave him a friendly smile and bowed to say goodbye.

"Thanks for the company. It was really nice to meet you, HyukJae", he said and was about leave when HyukJae gathered all his courage to ask him a very important question.  
"If you come to this restaurant to have lunch tomorrow, can I sit with you again?", he asked, looking hopefully to the blind man. A cheerful smile crept on DongHae's face.

"I would be glad if you do so. The food here is really good. You should try it too tomorrow"

 

~~\\\~~//~~

 

"There's our lost lamb!"

HeeChul's taunting voice echoed loud and clear across the green lawn of the campus on a sunny Friday afternoon. HyukJae, who was happily spending some time with DongHae, turned himself slowly to look in HeeChul's direction. Not so far away from him he saw his four friends moving towards him. One of the four - HeeChul – eyed him reproachfully, while the other three threw him apologetic looks.  
HeeChul didn't seem to be very happy and HyukJae somehow knew that the reason for his not so great mood today probably was his absence during the past lunch breaks. Since the four of them had become friends they had always eaten their lunch together, but since three weeks HyukJae simply no longer appeared to those regular and usual meetings of the group.

"Is that a friend of yours, Hyuk?", DongHae quietly asked the blond whereupon HyukJae just as quietly answered his question. When HyukJae saw how HeeChul came toward them in a fast pace, he hastily got up from his place and sat himself next to DongHae. The slightly younger man, as he had found out a few days ago, seemed a bit confused about HyukJae's sudden movement, but he keep quiet about it and decided to listen to the scene that was about to happen. Only a few seconds after HyukJae had taken a seat beside his soulmate, sat HeeChul down on HyukJae's previous place.

The other three guys joined them soon after. One after the other sat down into the grass so that soon they were forming in a small circle. DongHae had heard the footsteps and the rustling of the grass and looked at once for HyukJae's sleeve to violently pluck on it.  
Instantly turned HyukJae towards his soulmate, who was nervously biting his own lip. The blonde recognized those signs of nervousness right away and reassuringly put his hand over the slightly trembling one of his soulmate. Immediately started the dark-haired young man to relax a little. Carefully leaned DongHae a bit forward to ask HyukJae another silent question. With a happy smile on his face leaned the blond to the left to hear what his partner wanted to say. HeeChul noticed the gleeful smile on his friends face and turned his attention to the slightly younger male, who seemed nervous but also just as happy as his friend.

"How many of your friends are with us right now? I wasn't able to count properly", he asked shyly and tightened his grip around HyukJae's sleeve.  
HyukJae was just about to reply when HeeChul couldn't stand to be 'ignored' by the two soulmates in front of him anymore. Loudly he cleared his throat so that everyone around them paid him the attention he so clearly deserved.  
"Lee HyukJae! Nobody - I repeat – nobody has ever bailed on Kim HeeChul! You were supposed to introduce us to your friend at the lunch break but guess who never showed up. We too have a right to get to know your little friend here!", claimed HeeChul and suddenly leaned forward to have a proper look at HyukJae's soulmate.

DongHae didn't seem to feel that well. As soon as he had felt HeeChul's eyes on him, he started to shift on his place until he finally leaned even closer to HyukJae and started to clung on his arm. HyukJae threw HeeChul a warning look, but the older man didn't seem to care that much and continued to have a good look at the dark-haired man.

One thing that HyukJae had learned about his soulmate during those past three weeks was that he didn't like it to take the centre stage. He told HeeChul that he should stop what he was doing but the second oldest of the group didn't wanted to listen. Opposite of that he suddenly outstretched his arm and softly touched DongHae's cheek. HyukJae didn't like that at all!

Immediately pulled the blond DongHae closer to himself and started to nag at the other. HyukJae's rude friend on the other hand didn't seemed to bother about the blonds loud protest. On the contrary. With every word that came out of HyukJae's mouth began the smile on HeeChul's face to grew even wider. Happy with what he accomplished he put his hands in the grass behind him and leaned himself back. Not long after that he completely started to ignore HyukJae, who still was displeased with the others behaviour, and began to talk with SungMin who sat right next to him.

JeongSu, who was sitting on HyukJae's other site, suddenly nudged him and told him with a simple head movement to follow him. Without waiting for the blonds answer, stood the elder up and walked a few steps away from the group. HyukJae wanted to follow his friend but DongHae's hand was still clutching his arm firmly. Hesitantly he put his hand on his soulmates arm whereupon the latter started to loosen his grip. Happily began the blond-haired man to simile and told the other that he will leave for a minute or two as his friend wanted to tell him something.

As he was about to get up, he felt how his new found friend grabbed his sleeve again tightly to stop him from leaving him. Reassuring said HyukJae, that he soon would come back again as his friend certainly wouldn't need much time to tell him what he want to say. Reluctantly let DongHae the sleeve go.

With hasty steps walked the blonde towards JeongSu, who was patiently waiting for him under a tree close by. When HyukJae arrived at the tree, looked the older right past him to the small group of friends. A happy smile appeared on the face of the older, whereupon HyukJae also turned to take a look at their little meeting place.  
His three friends were trying to implicate DongHae in a conversation. The dark-haired man seemed to be a little hesitant at first, but soon found enough courage to talk with the others. In the beginning seemed DongHae a bit reluctant and shy, totally different from the time when they had first met, but after a few seconds a gleeful looking smile appeared on the youngers face.

A chuckle made HyukJae turn around again to face JeongSu, who was delightfully watching the small group of friends in front of him.  
"I think that even HeeChul has noticed it", the older said with a very satisfied tone of voice which made HyukJae raise his brows. Shortly after the older had spoken he turned his head slightly to look at HyukJae.  
"Who would have thought that you would be the second one in our group to finds his soulmate. It's nice to finally meet your DongHae. I liked hearing about him over the phone but meeting him is a whole other story. Have you told him yet? Did you tell him that you can see colours because of him?"

HyukJae sadly lowered his head and shook it slowly.  
During the last three weeks he had tried to tell the dark-haired man that they were fated to be together. He had managed to bring up that subject a few times but in the end he wasn't able to tell him the whole truth. Not that he didn't wanted to. He really did, but how could he tell his soulmate that he was able to see the most beautiful colours because of him, while he was still stuck in deep darkness. It didn't seemed fair.

A slight nudge let him look up at his friend again. A hand was suddenly laid on his right shoulder, a gesture that JeongSu often did to give his younger friends and brothers courage and strength when they needed it the most.  
"Tell him!", the older simply said before he walked right past him to get back to the small group, who seemed to get along pretty well now.

DongHae held HeeChul's outstretched hand in his hands and groped the palm as well as the wrist of the second oldest with his fingers. As HyukJae sat next to DongHae again he noticed that his friends had gotten really quiet. All of them watched how DongHae touched the second oldest wrist and waited patiently of what the younger will say or do next.  
"You seem to be a very handsome young man. A flower boy I would say", DongHae finally said and let go of HeeChul's hand.

"Wah~ You know that by simply touching my hand? I like the boys, HyukJae! I want to keep him!", HeeChul said extremely satisfied and straightened up without much trouble.  
“You can't! I...”, DongHae began to speak but stopped himself immediately and fell quiet.  
HeeChul grinned widely before he leaned himself forward to whisper something into DongHae's ear. The words of the older seemed to shock the younger as that was clearly visible on his face.

HyukJae wanted to know what his friend told the other but when he asked HeeChul about it, he simply smirked and straightened himself up again. The second oldest gently patted his clothes clean without saying another word, before he told his two younger friends with a simple nod to it to do the same. Before long, the small group of four people bid their goodbyes and left the two soulmates alone again. After a few steps turned JeongSu around again and silently formed the word 'Fighting' with his mouth to gave HyukJae one last boost of courage to tell DongHae everything.

"Your friends are nice," DongHae said shortly after the four had left.  
"Do you really know if someone is handsome or not by simply touching their wrist?", HyukJae asked curiously in hopes to start a conversation.  
The dark-haired man smiled mischievously and shook his head.  
"I learned to read people. That's not as difficult as it might sound. Your friend was quite easy to read. I know very well what he wanted to hear before I even touched his wrist. You are even easier to read for me", DongHae reported happily while leaning back slightly. The blonde watched his soulmate intently. DongHae had a right to know. He had to tell him everything. Now!

HyukJae took a deep breath to start speaking but DongHae beat him to it  
"I... just want to let you know that I heard some parts of your conversation with your friend... you know, the one you left with just now", DongHae said with a sudden sad tone of voice. The blonde looked at the others in confusion. His soulmate didn't seemed to be very happy right now, which made HyukJae wonder what the other had heard. He just wanted to ask him when DongHae began to speak again.

"It's HeeChul. Am I right? He's your soulmate?", DongHae asked with a slightly trembling voice. Stunned stared HyukJae at the younger. Slowly began a smile to appear on his face when he realized why DongHae suddenly seemed so sad. Slowly, to not frighten the younger, he leaned toward the dark-haired man, put his hands on the others shoulders and pulled him close to himself. DongHae weakly tried to free himself from the embrace, but after his first attempt he gave up and leaned himself against the upper body of the blond-haired man.

With slow circular motions stroked HyukJae DongHae's spine whereupon he began to sob quietly.  
"I know HeeChul since I was three years old... but he is not my soulmate. It's you. You're my soulmate, DongHae", HyukJae admitted which made DongHae sob even more violently. Instantly wrapped the younger his arms around the blond and pulled himself closer to his soulmate.

Gently stroked HyukJae DongHae's cheek, wiping the tears away, which the younger wasn't able to hold any longer. HyukJae gently stroke the other's head and finally placed a quick kiss on his forehead.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I thought that you... I was afraid you would... Is it true? Are we really soulmates?", the younger asked still sobbing.

"It's true", HyukJae simply said while pulling the younger closer to himself. Now that he finally was able to hold his soulmate in his arms he never want to let him go again. DongHae seemed to feel the same, because as soon as the slightly older male had strengthened his grip around DongHae, he gently leaned his head on the chest of the other. The two of them enjoyed the company and the warmth of the other so much that they stayed in this comfortable position for quite a while. As a faint bell sound came to their ears began DongHae move again. While still hugging his soulmate he lifted his head and gave the other a happy smile.

"Thank you", the younger one softly said.  
"Why are you thanking me?" HyukJae asked confused and watched how DongHae bit her lips nervously. It took a while until the younger found the needed courage to answer.  
"Because you approached me... and because it's you, my soulmate", he shyly said while a slight shade of red spread across his face.  
His answer instantly made HyukJae's heart beat faster. With a wide smile on his face he slowly leaned toward the younger. Their faces were only a few millimetres apart. DongHae's warm breath stroked his skin, making him shiver pleasantly. HyukJae's eyes were fixed on the tempting thin lips of the younger. He started to imagine how they would feel on his. He badly wanted to know that feeling. However, he didn't dare to go any further. He really wanted to kiss the younger but would that be alright? Wasn't this going a bit too fast?

Before HyukJae could decide on what he should do, he felt a pair of thin lips touch his plump ones. A short but gentle kiss. A pleasant tingling spread to the places where he had previously felt the lips of his lover. The desire to feel this sweet feeling again spread within him and without a second thought, he leaned in a little further and captured the lips to his soulmate. His one true love.


End file.
